Never Completely Settled
by Aislin Zerlina Alma
Summary: My first ever fic. finished for the moment, but can be continued. About a girl and a strange happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of "His Dark Materials" or its laws of phisics, Philip Pullman does.**

**Never Completely Settled**

The cold, heavy rain beet against the old library window, making the images seen through the glass wavy and unclear. The unlucky people outside ran around madly, trying to keep dry while looking for shelter. The frown on my face deepened and my eyebrows knitted together a little as I stared out into the desolate scene.

"It is your fault for not paying attention, Kris." The large, just-smaller-than-beagle-sized, grey-and-black-stripped cat at my feet said in his gruff, gravely growl of a voice. He jumped up onto the wooden shelf just above my left shoulder and peered at me with his bright green eyes.

"I can't predict the weather, Sigo." I muttered, still staring out the window. I looked out of the corner of my eye at my dæmon, who was still staring at me. He had settled when I was 12, and at midnight on the eve of a full moon. I had always wondered whether this was coincidence or fate. But, even though he was settled, it never felt absolutely final. I really don't know why.

He jumped onto a wooden shelf, then silently slipped onto my shoulders, his thick, wiry fur rubbing against the back of my neck. People had asked me how I could have him there since he was so big. I had always just said I was used to it, which I am, and that it was his spot, which it is. Ever since I can remember, whatever form he took, he managed to stay on my shoulders most of the time, even if it was just his front paws or his head, so I really don't notice it anymore.

Still, as he sat there, I felt a different weight settle in my gut. The feeling had been lingering around me for days now, but today it was different, more final and certain. _This day is deffinatly going to be different,_ I thought, _something is deffinatly going to happen._

"The rain stopped." Sigo said bluntly into my ear.

I sighed, and as I tried to ignore the weight in my gut, I ran out into the now soaked streets. Little did I know what I was running into.

**This is my first fanfic, so be honest. I might continue it later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I appologise to the few people who did read the first chapter and wanted to read more for making you wait for a while. The disclaimer on the first chapter applies here as well.**

"I'm home!" I yelled, as I let my heavy bag of books slip to the ground. I pulled off my jacket and slipped of my wet running shoes.

_Just in time,_ I thought as the smells of my mom's cooking wafted in from the kitchen. I picked up my bag and walked down the hallway towards the living room, were I could hear my dad raving over an article in the newspaper, and from the sound of things it was a bad one.

"Horrid! Completely Horrid! Who in the world would do this? It is simply sick!" As I walked into the room I could see my dad, sitting on the coach, gripping the newspaper so hard that he was tarring it. His owl dæmon, Alma, looked equally unsettled, her feathers ruffled and sticking out everywhere.

"What's horrid, Dad?" I asked, Sigo jumping off my shoulder.

"Kris, take a look at this." My dad said turning to look at me, a very unhappy look on his face. My dad was a cop, you see, and a highly ranked one at that, so he took a lot of the "big case" stuff in the newspaper very seriously. To seriously sometimes.

So I walked over and leaned on the back of the coach, and read the article he was reading. It was easy enough to find, it was right on the front page in black and white.

"**Teenage Gang Causes Havoc for People and D****æ****mons Alike"**

I stared at the title for a second, then started to read:

"A gang of teenagers has been causing unrest in the area. These teenagers have terrorized 5 girls, all within the young-teen age group, the youngest being thirteen, who were out late at night by themselves, in the past few weeks. These girls are all safe, but three of them have been hospitalized. This gang has been breaking one of the most sacred of laws by touching the victims' dæmons. They do this by cornering their victim, and, having their own dæmons corner the victims' dæmon, grabbing and terrorizing the victim until they go into unconsciousness. The authorities are currently making finding this gang a priority, and advise all young girls to..."

I stopped reading. That was sick, truly sick! Sigo's fur was standing on end, just as agitated as I was. Who would do that? My dad saw my disgusted and angry face and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kris." He stood up suddenly and, with the newspaper crumpled in one hand, he said triumphantly, "Your old man and his team will track down these buggers and put them in their place!"

As he ranted how he was going to give them the worst possible sentence, I snuck out of the room and into the kitchen. I got there just in time to see the bowl of... whatever was in there, fall to the floor.

"oh dear." My mom yelped, falling to her knees with a cloth in her hand. I went over and picked up the bowl, placing it on the counter and replacing it in my hand for a rag of my own. Sigo and my mom's cardinal dæmon, Lucifer, watched from a foot away, Lucifer flapping his wings anxiously.

When the mess was cleaned up, my mom started to gather stuff up for a make shift dinner. "Oh no, I don't have some of the ingredients I need for this." She sighed, my mom never wanted to order in, she thought if you were going to eat something, you should make it yourself, it tasted better that way. I knew she wouldn't be happy if we did, so I did something that I knew I was going to regret later.

"I'll go out and buy what you need." I offered, Sigo giving me an unhappy look.

"Oh Honey, it's fine you don't have to." She said, starting to nibble on her index finger.

"It's fine, mom." I waved my hands in front of me as I went out to grab my running shoes. " Give me a list and I'll be back in a minute."

"Are you sure? I could go in the car."

"Mom, it's a 15 minute walk on one of the most well used and busiest roads in the city, I'll be fine."

Mom was still nibbling her finger as she scribbled out a list… and my dad charged into the room.

" I will not allow it!" He ordered, his face red, Alma flapping around his head. "That gang is still out there! What if they catch you? I will not let my little girl get terrorized by a bunch of hoodlums!"

"You wouldn't get so worked up if it was Trent." I said hotly, my shoes on my feet and my backpack over my shoulders. Trent was my 18 year old brother who went to the local university and studied computer programming.

"That's because Trent boxes, he can hold his own in a fight. And they are going after girls like you, not boys like Trent."

Sigo jumped on my shoulders as I strided forward, grabbed the list and money out of my mom's hands, and turned to run out the door, shouting, "I'll be back in an hour. I'll be fine." I could hear my dad starting after me but once I was outside and closed the door I sprinted onto the side walk and in the direction of the store. I hated it when people judged me as a harmless kid. I, just like Trent, who had helped make it 

possible, could hold my own in a fight, I knew pressure points and self defence, and had even broken a guy's nose once. I wasn't going to let a bunch of teenage dorks get the best of me.

Ahhhh pride, it can be so misleading.

**I need honest opinions please, and I thank those who are reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took so long! All disclaimers on previous chapters apply here as well.**

Never Completely Settled Chap.3

My estimates when it came to the timing was dead on I must admit.

It took me 15 minutes to get to the store. It then took me only 10 minutes to check out with the stuff mom wanted and to get back on the sidewalk. A drop of water hit my nose as I was adjusting my now heavy backpack. Sigo wrinkled his nose in discust as a drop nearly hit his paw.

"Oh you are such a baby." I said down at him, pulling up my hood.

He glared up at me.

I rolled my eyes and lowered my hand to the side walk, flexing my fingers at my water-loathing dæmon. "Come on. We won't get soaked if we run."

He still looked annoyed as he slunk onto my shoulder. He was wedgeing himself into my hood as i stood up and started to run. I had just reached top speed as I rounded the first corner.

And a scream nearly made me fall flat on my face.

Sigo's wire like fur stabbed the back of my neck as i skidded to a stop. My head whipped around, looking for where the scream had come from. My eyes finally found what I was looking for. A dark alley, hidden behind a slightly broken fence. And I could just see the outline of about half a dozen figures at the far end of the alley.

I squeezed through the biggest hole in the fence and walk as quietly as I could into the alley. As i got closer, the figures became more visible. There were 5 older-teen boys and girl about my age. I felt my heart beat start to quicken as I saw what the bays were doing to her, and what their dæmons were doing to hers.

I stopped walking and pulled down my hood, staring at the group who were laughing – or crying, in the girls case – that they hadn't even noticed me yet. Sigo silently jumped off my shoulders and took a protective stance beside me as I planted my feet and took a deep breath.

"HEY!!!"

All the heads wiped around to stare at me, some in horror, and some in shock. One of the boys, whose demon was a green snake, gained his composure the fastest and gave me an evil grin.

"well, well, well, what do we have here?" he started toward me, two of his friends fallowing suit, the same grins on their faces, while the other two stayed where they were near the terrified girl. My eyes quickly scanned over the boys and their dæmons.

The dæmons consisted of a Doberman pincer, a monkey, a rat, an iguana, and of course the snake. Most of the boys weren't well built or muscular, other than two that looked like wrestlers. The girl wasn't familiar, and her dæmon was a dove. My eyes quickly wiped back to the three who were advancing on me.

"Let. Her. Go!" I growled, trying to make my body stop shaking. Sigo hissed loudly beside me.

The boy with the snake laughed. "or what? You'll make us regret it?" he just snorted and waved at one of the two guys behind him.

The guy advanced on me until he was close enough that he tried to grab me.

And I punched him hard in the nose. I felt the cartilage in his nose crunch under my knuckles and heard him scream in pain. He sunk to his knees, clutching at his broken nose.

"hey!" one of the other guys yelled at me, and charged me, doubling over when i kidney punched him then kicked him in the crotch. The last three, all looking out raged, came at me. In the split second I had before they were on me I shot a look that I hope looked like 'RUN' at her. I barely saw her scoop up her dæmon and run out of the alleyway as I kick one guy in the stomach. I only managed to punch another guy in the jaw before I was over come.

One guy had grabbed my hair and one of my arms as another punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I kept kicking and hitting with all the strength I had, though it didn't o much. As they started trying to drag me toward one of the walls, I was vaguely aware that Sigo was being overpowered. The Doberman, monkey and iguana forcing him to the ground as the rat and snake bit at him legs and tail. He was fighting all of it, not letting them get him down to far, slicing at the three bigger animals and batting or throwing aside the smaller.

But no matter how hard either of us tried, we knew we had gotten ourselves into an unwinnable situation. We weren't strong enough to beat them by ourselves. Though we still struggled with our all, we were losing, I was getting closer and closer to being pinned against the wall, and Sigo was having trouble staying on his feet.

I was starting to panic, why hadn't I just called 911, or dad? Or why hadn't I thought up a plan in advance. Horror struck me as the idea of what they were going to do to me sunk in. I saw their menacing faces as they forced me to the getting ever closer brick wall.

_No, no! _ I could feel the presence of the wall just inches behind me. _No, no, no no no!!!_

"NO!!!!" I saw the slightly surprised faces of my attackers, then felt like my spin had be torn out of my back.

I heard the Doberman yelp and howl, and then the other animals started hissing and screetching. All the boys whipped their heads around, their eyes widening in horror.

A blue glow had immersed Sigo, or what I thought was him. The figure looked like a cat, a cat that was growing fast. Then a tremor shot through its body, and breath taking pain went through mine. I gasped and clutched my shoulders as I held onto my consciousness.

All the boys had let go of me now, to entranced by the horror of what they were seeing to really care about me anymore.

Sigo didn't look like Sigo anymore. His body was much too big and angular, and muscular. As the blue light disappeared, a wolf stood where Sigo had been. I recognized the grey wolf in a second, back when Sigo hadn't settled yet it had been one of his favourite forms. The wolf locked eyes with the Doberman, then let out a blood chilling growl.

It happened faster than I could catch as I struggled to stand up. The wolf tore through each dæmon, each of their owners screaming in pain before they slumped to the ground, their dæmons turning to dust. Even the ones that tried to run were caught and given the same treatment.

I took a step away from the wall when it was all over. The wolf – no, Sigo was panting, looking as in pain as I was. He looked back at me, though I could barely see him. My vision was wavering, my legs felt like rubber, and I was dizzy with pain.

I sunk to the pavement, and struggled to stay conscious as I lay there, unable to move at all. I was vaguely aware of the rain as it drummed against my bare cheek and hands, soaking me completely. I heard a small whimper, then a thump, as my dæmon sunk to the ground just a foot away.

I felt myself slipping into darkness, the only thought going through my head being _it was never final, it never was, _before I slumped into the darkness.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for how long it took. I finished writing it really late last night, so it might not be very good, so I also apologize if that is true. Now this is that main note i needed to post: this is the supposed ending! yes i know, major cliffhanger, but it is how i pictured it originally the ages ago i started writing it. If i feel like it should happen (or get an idea that might work) I might write something like another chapter, but its staying like this for the time being. **

**And lastly: Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!! its majorley appreciated!  
**


End file.
